


Police Protection

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Being in police protection sucked. Per Governor Denning's orders, Steve was unable to investigate the deaths of Naval officers statewide.</em>
</p><p>Steve and Catherine become the targets of a serial killer. Danny, Chin, and Kono work to protect them and catch the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jazzsquare).



> 14 Drabbles and 1 Double Drabble for [Kelly](http://www.twitter.com/jazzsquare) as a belated birthday gift! Sorry it's so late!!!
> 
> Thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep) and [JerseyDevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/pseuds/JerseyDevil) for looking this over and cheering me on as I wrote this!

Being in police protection sucked. Per Governor Denning's orders, Steve was unable to investigate the deaths of Naval officers statewide. Danny was also away for days on end with the case, as Denning made him the lead detective.

Danny returned late Saturday night and Steve was eager to reforge the connection between them. 

The sex was fantastic, neither man wanting to move from the bed afterward. There was a light knock on the door; both men knew who it was and what she wanted. 

“Do you remember what time it is?” 

“Sorry Cath. We'll quiet down.” 

“Get some sleep, guys.” 

* * *

The smell of coffee made Danny stir as he dragged himself out of bed to face the day. Danny walked sluggishly downstairs and joined Steve and Catherine at the table. He was surprised to see that the house was well stocked with food and the best coffee in Hawaii. 

“Good morning, Danny. Sleep well last night?” 

“I slept fine, Cath. How about yourself?” 

“As well as I could while being watched at all times.” 

“You'd better get used to it. After what happened with Malia, we won't let our Ohana face another loss.” 

“Thank you, Danny. I really appreciate it.” 

* * *

Danny checked the weapons and ammunition after breakfast before leaving to work on the case again. Catherine noticed quickly how Steve got frustrated when Danny was away. 

“You have Constipated Face. Now what caused it?” 

“What? Who told you about that?” 

“Danny. Who else would name every face you make?” 

“How do you know what they look like?” 

“Your boyfriend told me all of your tells. When your eyebrows are bunched together like they are now, that's Constipated Face, and when your eyes get wide and have a small twitch, you've got Aneurysm Face.” 

Steve scoffed, feeling calmer than before. 

* * *

Chin stopped by for lunch that afternoon. 

“He wouldn't stop talking. Seriously, brah, since you two hooked up, he's only good if you're around.” 

Steve grinned, thinking about how much fun Kono must be having with Danny right now. Chin's phone brought Steve out of thought. 

“Alright, I'll be right there. Steve, please call Danny. He's taking every page out of your book.” 

Chin pocketed his phone and rushed out. 

Catherine laughed hysterically while Steve silently blamed the wine they had with lunch. 

“You two really are perfect for each other if you're actually following rules and he's breaking them.” 

* * *

“Steven, you do not get to boss me around at work now. You, of all people, know that we do what it takes to get the job done. You hung one guy off a building and threw another guy into a shark tank.” 

“Danny, I was just going to say that you need to be careful. If this guy goes free, we're not going to be able to stop him again.” 

Danny took a deep breath. 

“Also, Danno, if you behave until the next time I see you, I'll do that thing with my tongue that makes you go crazy.” 

* * *

After dinnertime, Steve sat on the couch, exhausted, even if he hadn't done much. He picked up the copy of Woman's Day magazine Danny had brought over last time he was here and began to flip through it. 

“Never took you for the type to read that, Steve.” 

Catherine grinned smugly, and Steve knew instantly he'd never live this down. 

“There are so many healthy recipes in this magazine. Can you believe you can make chocolate cupcakes that are only 100 calories and still taste great? Danny doesn't even know I'm making them healthy. He and Grace both love them.” 

* * *

Kono stopped by next, holding a bundle of case files. 

“Okay, do either of you know a Gregory Patterson? He was dishonorably discharged from the US Navy in 2005. We found a partial print at each of the murders that could be his, but it's too degraded to be definitively certain.” 

Catherine noticed Steve’s expression change quickly to a sad one she’d never seen before. 

“He was one of the guys who trained with me. Never thought he'd be the type to do this. I tried to talk to him once, but he shut me down.” 

Catherine hugged him tightly. 

* * *

“Hey, Cath, can't talk much now. We've got a big lead. Has Kono talked to you?” 

“Danny, please, you need to talk to him as soon as possible. Kono told us about your suspect and Steve has been quiet and withdrawn since.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“He trained with Patterson. Steve tried to befriend him, but it didn't exactly work out like he'd hoped. Even so, in training, you bond with the guys you train with because of the hardships you all work through together.” 

“I'll call him right away. Can't have him making you miserable all the time as well.” 

* * *

“Danny, I'm fine. You don't have to come here just because I trained with Patterson.” 

“Steven, listen to me. If you tell me you're fine one more time, I swear, you're not getting any sex for a week, and when we get back home, you get to sleep on the couch.” 

Steve heard the door fly open and was shocked to see Danny standing in front of him. 

“Chin and Kono are on watch, they sent me to help lick your wounds. Although I think they might have intended for more to happen than you just staring at me, babe.” 

* * *

Danny's moans quickly filled the bedroom as Steve drove his cock deeper into him. Both men were a hot, sticky mess of pleasure; it was only a matter of time before they each reached their climax. 

“Damn it, McGarrett, you'd better hurry before someone catches us...” 

Steve responded by rutting his hips into Danny, making him moan louder. 

“You've never...cared before...” 

Steve quickly gripped Danny's dripping cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before the two men came, panting heavily, neither aware that Catherine had walked in. 

“Steve? Are you watching porn- Oh, hello Danny.” 

* * *

After being caught by Catherine, Danny tried to stay clear of her. 

”Are we seriously doing this, Danny? I already knew you two are together.” 

“Knowing is one thing, and seeing is another. Now can you just let me work though this and then, I promise, we can talk about anything except that.” 

Catherine giggled mischievously as she walked away. Danny's stomach was in a knot but a text from Chin distracted him enough to concentrate on the more important matter. 

“Babe!” 

Steve raced downstairs at Danny's call. 

“The warrant for Patterson's firearms came though. Time to nail this bastard.” 

* * *

“Hey Chin, Did you get him?” 

“Yes, we got him, but the asshole got the better of Danny.” 

Steve fell silent, felt the taste of bile in the back of his throat. 

“Danny's okay. Everyone can hear you thinking loudly. He's just on his way to the hospital, dislocated shoulder and busted knee. They should be able to release him later. He requested that I let you know in person.” 

Steve felt his nerves settle as his muscles relaxed. 

“Thanks Chin. I owe you big time, brah.” 

Steve rushed out the door, knowing he needed to beat the ambulance there. 

* * *

“That is the last time you go for an arrest without me as backup.” 

“I've been doing this job for a long time, babe, and I got off easy this time.” 

“SEALs know how to kill someone in many different ways, Danno. It could have been so much worse.” 

“Trust me, I know. I have to tame your crazy ass all the time..” 

Steve tried to object, but Danny hobbled over and kissed him lightly. 

“Now, if you're done freaking out, I might just let you blow off some of this steam when we get home, in our own bed.” 

* * *

Danny relaxed in the hammock Steve had bought for him while Chin, Kono, Catherine, Grace, Max and Charlie gathered out at the lanai. Steve carefully planned a barbeque to ease the tension from the Patterson case. 

“Steve, you can't be away from work like that again. Danny was insufferable.” 

“Hey Kelly, that's not very nice to say about the cripple.” 

“Cripple? You should've seen Kono after she blew out her knee. Now she was crippled.” 

Steve chuckled lightly as he put the steaks on the grill. 

“Sorry, Danno, Kono's got you beat there.” 

“We'll see if you get any tonight.” 

* * *

As the night wound down, everyone slowly trickled out until it was just Steve, Danny, Catherine, and Grace, who was fast asleep on the couch. 

“Danny, I just wanted to thank you for all you did.” 

“Hey, don't mention it. I was just doing my job. Plus, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I let this Neanderthal and his best friend get murdered?” 

Steve scowled at Danny. 

“I know how to take care of myself.” 

“We all know that. Point still stands, our killer was a SEAL, and he could've out-ninjaed you.” 

Catherine turned to walk out. 

“By the way, Danny, you still owe me that discussion, and I've got so many questions for you now that I know your position.” 

Steve was puzzled as Danny's face went pale. 

“What discussion?” 

“Oh nothing. Danny just promised we could talk about anything after he solved this case and got over the fact that I saw him being your pincushion.” 

Steve blushed brightly and turned to the stairs, Danny right on his heels, as Catherine opened the door to face the brisk Hawaiian breeze. 

“Good night boys, and don't wake Grace. You two aren't quiet when you're in action, you know?”


End file.
